


Surprise

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: temps_mort, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyse gets a nice surprise gift from Aika and Fina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Temps Mort](http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort) on Livejournal.

It's probably about midday on Crescent Isle when I dock the ship. Sailing to Nasrad for supplies isn't the most amusing way to spend my time, but it's got to be done once in a while.

"Ok, men," I say, "let's get this stuff off of the ship." I have a few of my crew aboard - more than I usually take with me. Usually it's just Aika and Fina and I, but sometimes the girls decide not to come with me, which is usually a sign that they're plotting something. It's easier to just go along with it.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

"Hey, guys!" I hear from above, on the path to the upper part of the island. It's Aika, of course, and she's holding Fina's hand, and they're both grinning like loopers. It's... kind of scary, actually, the way they look when they're planning some sort of big surprise. "Could you finish unloading for us? We've got some... _business_ with the captain!"

The men look around for a while, then they all start grinning. Great. I guess I don't have any help here. "Of course, lass," one of them yells up to them. "We'll take good care of it!"

"Great! Well, Vyse, you heard the man. Get up here right now!"

"Oh, no," I say in mock fear, "now what did I do? I swear, Aika, whatever it was it wasn't my fault!"

"You're not getting out of this one, Vyse," Fina says, and giggles. "You'd better hurry up..."

I can hear some of the men laughing behind me, although they hide it pretty well. "All right," I surrender, "I'm coming up. But this had better be good!"

"Oh, it is," Aika shouts down as I run for the catwalk. "_Trust_ me."

It doesn't take me long to get up there, and as soon as I'm within reach Aika grabs me and ties a blindfold around my eyes. "Hey!" I protest, "is that _really_ necessary?"

"Oh, don't be such a sissy, Vyse," she says in my ear. "Come on, we've got to hurry up!"

"You can at least tell me where we're going..."

Aika lifts up the blindfold, just long enough for me to see the big smiles on her face. And Fina's face, too, because Fina is standing right behind her. "And spoil the fun? I don't _think_ so, Captain Smarty-pants. C'mon, we've gotta hurry!"

And she shoves the blindfold back over my eyes just like that and starts marching me up the stairs to the island.

Ok, now I'm really getting worried. Aika never smiles like that unless she's plotting something really big, and she must be getting to Fina because now Fina's got the _exact_ same smile on her face. If this is gonna be like last time... well, let's just say I might not be able to stand at the wheel for a while.

"Oh, come on," I try one last time, trying to pull off the blindfold. "Can't you just give me a hint?"

Aika giggles. "Are you kidding, Vyse? I thought you loved surprises!" She leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Trust us, ok? You're really going to like this one..."

I sure hope so. I have a feeling that this is mostly Aika's show, and her ideas tend to go a little... well... _wrong,_ sometimes. Like the time she tried to make me a special dinner and set Gordo's Bistro on fire - we're lucky we were able to put it out in time. Or the time she... oh, forget it. I can't even remember all of them.

I guess I asked for it, though. I mean, this whole thing... it's bound to happen with girls like Aika and Fina. I don't have to be here, but I am, and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Well, most of the time.

"All right," I finally say, trying to laugh, "I give already. Are we there yet?"

"Almost there," Fina says, then she gives me a kiss herself. I hear Cupil giggling as she gets close, or at least making a funny little noise that I guess is giggling. I guess he's in on the joke too, as usual.

It takes a little longer for us to get to wherever we're going, and I can tell we're outside now because the light's coming in through the blindfold. Which Aika promptly rips off, nearly blinding me - I can tell it's her, she's wearing one of the bracelets that Fina gave us a long time ago. "Aika! Don't do that!" I say, shading my eyes. I know she doesn't _mean_ to hurt me, but that doesn't make my eyes sting any less!

"Sorry," she says, and it sounds like she means it. "I just wasn't thinking..."

It takes a few more minutes to adjust to the light, but I don't want to open my eyes. I'm a little nervous about what I'm going to see out there this time. But hey, I've got to do it sometime.

So I open them, and just stare down for a while. "Um..." I finally manage, pointing to the new bas-relief that I can see far below us, the one that used to have the Delphinus's flag on it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Do you like it?" Fina asks anxiously.

I don't know how they managed it in the few weeks while I was gone. But somehow they've managed to replace the delphin carving on the wall with a carving of the three of us, clasping each other's hands, with Aika shouting and pointing off into the distance. It's... well, it's great. I mean, what else can I say about it? They've really managed to surprise me this time. "It's fantastic," I finally say. "I like it a lot."

"All _right!_" Aika shouts, and gives Fina a big hug. "I _told_ you he'd love it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, and I'm so glad," Fina says, laughing.

"You two are really something else," I say, shaking my head and reaching out to hug them both. I'm grinning like an idiot, I'm sure, but that's ok, because I've got the two best girls in all of Arcadia.


End file.
